User talk:Felinoel/Archive 1
Inactive creator/no other admins As far as I can tell, the creator of this wiki hasn't contributed an article since June 18. I've emailed him to try and get him to turn over some admin access to me, so that I can help out with some of the work. Superflash101 and I have been working hard in a vacuum trying to get this up to speed, and since I seem to be the more experienced of the two of us, I have taken the initiative to get some of the privileges for the site. Hopefully if we get some more users from some of the places I have "advertised" at, we can really get the ball rolling. —Topher 19:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what it is you're asking here. If you clear out your browser's cache, the new logo pic will show up as the logo in the corner of each page. If you are looking for all the pages on the wiki, then go to . —Topher 00:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Apologies I'm sorry if I've been coming on a little strong the last day or two. I've just been seeing more and more things that could be done on the wiki, like the new "createplates" that are like templates for page creation that haven't been instituted around here because there's no admins to request them and build them. I've been trying to make the wiki run like a big wiki instead of a small one. Mostly because I want this to be a big wiki eventually and I'm used to having those rules from spending so much time at Memory Alpha. I will try and chill out about the small stuff like blanking pages that only you have edited and how many ":"'s a person uses in talk pages. I'll try and remember this is supposed to be fun and nothing is too serious. Plus, I'll try not to do so much on the site when I'm as tired as I was last night. Again, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect by any means, but at least I know when I messed up and how to apologize. (P.S. Check out Template:Infobox character) —Topher 19:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) What's going on? Felinoel, I've noticed that you have changed every episode so that it has a standard color in the information template. Please, stop! I have come up with a system for the color to each episode that depends on the episode. Please, leave that alone and let them have different colors. Beside, if you did do a standard color(which I'm begging you not to), Red and Yellow wouldn't fit the show, Orange and Yellow would. Please listen to me.--SuperFlash101 14:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Conversation finished here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Voting Hey, felinoel, you should check out the voting forum, Vote! Featured Article. We need to get votes to decide. Thanks. -Call me the "Flash"! (Talk) 23:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC)